


back with you

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [51]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, P5 - Freeform, Protaba, Reunion, Wordcount: 100-500, moving back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Akira is finally on his way back to Tokyo.





	back with you

Getting into Tokyo was draining, Akira had to change trains several times, pay fees over and over again (which really wasn’t a problem, not with all the money her had earned while a phantom thief), but the hardest part had honestly been the waiting. Every second he looked out of the window and saw the landscapes flashing by, the countryside turning into the big city, was a sort of torture.

 

He was finally on his way back, yet wasn’t there yet. It was like being in a sort of limbo. When he had moved back to the city, he dreamed about the day he would go back, but now that he was, it felt like it took ages, like the time was taunting him. He was so close, yet so far away, this feeling was honestly worse than at his parents house.

 

But he had to endure it, for her.

 

Yes, oh how he had missed her. He was almost there now, and would finally hold her him his arms once again, feel her heartbeat as they hugged tightly. He would finally hear her voice in person again.

 

Sure they had texted over these past couple of months, yet nothing could ever replace seeing this amazing girl in real life. The nerdy, cute girl with glasses that had stolen his heart the moment he laid his eyes on her.

 

Futaba.

 

After what felt like an eternity, his stop was called, and he happily walked out of the train, and there she was, waiting for him on the platform.

 

The moment their eyes locked, and Futaba ran towards him, he knew he was home.

 

He gave her a kiss, feeling happier than ever.


End file.
